Conventionally, mobile web navigation models have navigation menus hidden behind icons that must be exposed in order for users to view and subsequently navigate. The requirement of having to expose the icons before navigation is not an optimal interface for user interaction. For instance, the user takes an active step (e.g., click or swipe) to expose a navigation menu, then subsequently perform multiple active steps (e.g., clicking the mouse or swiping the fingers multiple times) to navigate through web pages.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.